Recueil de drabbles HPDM
by miku13
Summary: Vous trouverez mes drabbles sur le couple Harry/Draco dans ce recueil.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.**

 **Note de l'auteure : Voici un petit recueil où vous retrouvez tous mes drabbles HPDM réunis. Ils n'ont aucun lien entre eux.**

Un jeune homme brun était assis derrière un grand bureau, il était plongé dans un dossier sur un cas assez difficile. Il examinait les témoignages des personnes que ses collègues et lui avaient interrogé. Il se frotta férocement les cheveux, il savait qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement. Il soupira d'un air las et se dit qu'une tasse de café lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il se leva de sa chaise et se rendit à la machine à café où il salua quelques collègues. Après avoir pris son café, il retourna dans son bureau et soupira une nouvelle fois en voyant le dossier ouvert. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre place sur sa chaise, la porte de son bureau claqua contre le mur le faisant sursauter et renverser son café.

-Il y a eu une agression au parc, Auror Potter, dit son collègue complètement paniqué

Harry attrapa sa cape d'Auror et se précipita hors de la pièce suivit par son collègue. Ils transplanèrent au parc se trouvant près du Ministère et protégé par un Repousse Moldu. Ils virent très vite un jeune homme blond hurler contre un arbre. Ils se lancèrent un regard méfiant avant d'avancer vers le jeune blond.

-Ah vous êtes enfin là ! Dit le blond. Je me suis fais agresser !

-Explique nous ce qui s'est passé exactement, dit son collègue

-J'étais tranquillement entrain de lire sous cet arbre quand il m'a sauté dessus et m'a volé impunément. Maintenant il me nargue. Regardez !

Le blond montra du doigt une branche de l'arbre et Harry et son collègue durent se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire et rester sérieux.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est votre agresseur ? Demanda son collègue

-Oui ! Il m'a volé ma noisette. Je demande réparation.

-Mais Draco, dit Harry. C'est un écureuil et puis je suis sûr que tu en as d'autres, des noisettes.

-Non c'était ma dernière. Je veux la récupérer ! Faites votre boulot.

Harry soupira puis grimpa dans l'arbre pour récupérer la noisette de Malfoy. Une journée habituelle pour le grand Harry Potter fiancé à l'arrogant mais surtout capricieux et tête de mule, Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco descendit lentement sa main sur le torse fin de Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce délicieux toucher. Le blond vint poser ses lèvres délicatement sur la nuque du brun qui émit un petit gémissement, électrisant les sens de Draco à l'écoute de ce doux son.

-Alors Potter ? Ton basilic est-il aussi imposant que ta baguette ?

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent plus grand sous le coup de la surprise. Draco l'empêcha de répliquer, en caressant délicatement de son pouce, l'intérieur de son poignet. C'était l'une des zones très sensibles de Harry et Draco le savait très bien, utilisant très souvent ses points faibles pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-J'aimerai beaucoup visiter ta chambre des secrets, continua-t-il

La voix sensuelle de Draco provoqua un long frisson dans l'échine de Harry qui gémit une nouvelle fois et ne protesta pas plus longtemps pour lui faire une visite guidée.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry s'assit sur le canapé. Il était rentré de son travail il y avait seulement quelques minutes et il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, pouvoir enfin se relaxer. Son travail d'Auror l'épuisait certains jours mais il aimait beaucoup son travail. Il ne se voyait pas en faire un autre. Il entendit la porte se refermer et sourit quand le son de pas s'approcha du salon. Il ouvrit en grand les bras en voyant son fiancé entrer dans la pièce, une mine fatiguée peinte sur le visage. Draco lui sourit et vint se laisser tomber dans les bras de Harry. Le blond posa sa tête sur le ventre de Harry qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux. À ce toucher, Draco ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise.

-Journée difficile ?

Draco hocha la tête et miaula presque quand Harry vint caresser sa nuque tout en souriant. Son petit blond était devenu médicomage après avoir vu tant de pertes lors de la guerre. Aujourd'hui, Draco se plaignait souvent de son travail mais Harry savait que derrière ses grands airs, il adorait son boulot.


	4. Chapter 4

Une petite réception avait lieu dans une petite maison de campagne. Harry avait invité ses amis proches tout comme Draco. Ils faisaient une petite fête dans leur nouvelle maison, rénovée récemment. Ils étaient adossés contre la balustrade du balcon, le bras de Harry autour des épaules de Draco. Ils parlaient aux deux meilleurs amis du brun, qui depuis quelques mois attendaient un heureux événement. Le blond tourna la tête et sourit à Harry quand il sentit ses doigts frôler sa nuque comme il aimait tant faire. Harry embrassa d'un baiser tendre Draco puis demanda l'attention de tous les convives, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Draco et moi allons nous marier, prononça-t-il d'une voix joyeuse

Les invités les félicitèrent pour cette nouvelle qui ne les surprenait pas du tout. Ces deux anciens ennemis avaient toujours été destinés et les mieux placés pour apporter le bonheur à l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

Les élèves de Slytherin et de Gryffindor se trouvaient en ce moment-même en cours de Potion, donné par le sombre Severus Snape. Comme à chaque cours, le terrifiant et charismatique professeur lançait des répliques sarcastiques au célèbre Survivant, Harry Potter. Le brun n'était pas en reste et répondait à chacune de ses provocations sous les airs désespérés de sa meilleure amie qui lui faisait souvent signe discrètement de se taire. Profitant que Snape porte son attention sur le pauvre Neville qui tremblait sur son tabouret, l'un des élèves fit voler un morceau de parchemin à la forme d'un magnifique cygne. Le papier vint se poser sur le bureau de Harry qui le regarda méfiant mais poussé par sa curiosité, le déplia.

« Penses-tu que les dragons ne pleurent pas ? Ils ont aussi un cœur. Et toi, tu as brisé la glace qui recouvrait le mien. »

Harry sourit, il savait qui était la personne qui lui avait envoyé ce message. Il releva la tête et croisa un regard anthracite où il pouvait y lire une douceur sans nom. Qui aurait pu prévoir que les deux ennemis de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter tomberaient amoureux et panseraient leurs blessures du passé ensemble ?


	6. Chapter 6

Harry ne sentait vraiment pas bien depuis la veille. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû écouter Ron et jouer au Quiddich sous une pluie battante. Hermione avait encore sans doute raison, il devait être tombé malade. Il se leva du fauteuil qui se trouvait devant la cheminée où un bon feu y régnait. Il devait aller voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle lui donne une potion qui le soignerait même s'il redoutait à l'avance le mauvais goût de la mixture qu'elle lui donnerait. Il avança lentement dans les couloirs sombres, se tenant aux murs de pierre pour ne pas tomber. Malheureusement pour sa plus grande malchance, Pomfresh était absente pour le week-end. Il fit donc demi-tour et croisa une tête blond bien connue.

-Malade Potter ? Voilà ce que tu récoltes à frimer sur ton balai sous la pluie.

Harry n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à l'écouter, il avait froid et voulait dormir. Il fit un pas mais trop épuisé perdit l'équilibre. Draco le rattrapa et soupira en posant sa main froide sur le front du brun, il avait de la fièvre. Il souleva Harry pour le porter puis prit le chemin de sa chambre de Préfet.

-Je te préviens Potter ! À la moindre goutte de morve dans mon lit et je te jette dehors.

Harry sourit faiblement dans le cou du blond, il savait que Draco ne le jetterait pas dehors et prendrait soin de lui. Et il était décidé à en profiter un maximum. Ce n'était pas tous les jours, que le très fier et arrogant Draco Malfoy s'autoproclamait docteur et serait aux petits soins avec Harry Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

Le match de Quiddich opposant Slytherin et Gryffindor venait de s'achever sous la victoire de l'équipe des rouges et or. Harry fut porté par ses coéquipiers qui hurlaient leur joie face à leur victoire. Les spectateurs les félicitaient, fiers qu'ils aient gagné. Après ce moment d'euphorie, les joueurs se rendirent aux vestiaires pour prendre une bonne douche et se changer pour aller ensuite fêter leur réussite. Harry, contrairement aux autres, resta sur le terrain un moment, un sourire aux lèvres. Quand il décida enfin de se rendre aussi dans les vestiaires, il le vit sortir des leurs, les cheveux humides par sa douche.

-Et bien Potter ? Où sont donc passés tous tes admirateurs ?

-Je ne vois pas tes fidèles chiens non plus Malfoy !

Draco sourit narquoisement et s'approcha lentement de Harry. Il se baissa pour amener ses lèvres près de l'oreille du brun qui frissonna en sentant son souffle caresser sa peau.

-Si un jour, tu veux que quelqu'un astique ton balai, je serai ravi de t'aider.

Draco recula son visage et sourit en voyant les rougeurs sur les joues du brun. Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis partit le laissant seul. Malfoy venait-il de lui faire des avances ?! Harry sourit, il ne serait pas contre qu'ils astiquent leur balai ensemble.


End file.
